Presently, metal file cabinets typically have doors manufactured with a solid, planar metal front panel. A file cabinet with such a door has the disadvantage in that the front panel of the file cabinet door acts to reflect sound waves impinging thereon. The reflection of sound waves in the work place, for example, from employee conversations, telephones, typewriters and other office equipment, by such known metal file cabinets has the disadvantage of tending to increase the perceived level of noise in an office environment, increasing employee discomfort and distraction. It is desirable to reduce noise within an office environment to create a relaxing, pleasant environment in which to work.